No Original Love Story
by Dazed Forever
Summary: JxA fluff.


**This is a collaboration between me and me friend. She said I have permission to post this, but she doesn't have a FF account. I'll be adding on this at different times, don't get cocky. **

**JASPER POV.**

I walked into the house at 3:15am trying not to wake anybody. I went upstairs and into my room saw Alice sleeping and I smiled to myself.

I lied next to her and whisper, "I love you."

I lied my head down and fell asleep.

I felt someone shaking me, "Wake up. Jazz...wake up."

I opened my eyes slowly only to see my beautiful wife. "Morning sleeping beauty."

Her voice chimed while she tried not to laugh. "What time did you get home?"

I stretched and said, "I don't know around 3:00am?"

Her mouth fell open "why were you out that late?"

I smiled, "You'll find out." "Jazz I don't like gifts."

While trying to fight the need to yawn I said, "But you'll love this" Then winked. I finally yawned.

"Jazz if you're tired you can go back to sleep." she offered sweetly.

I shook my head, "I'm tired but not tired enough to sleep while you're sitting around."

She smiled "Awe...I'm fine you can sleep."

"I'm not sleeping unless you are." She laughed.

"We both know that's not going to happen."

"Exactly."

I kissed her nose and got outta bed.

"Um...Jazz?" She sounded like a shy child talking to a stranger.

"Yes?" I looked at her curiously.

"I love you." I could tell she was hiding what she was originally going to say. So I smiled and said, "I love you too."

She smiled and got up. "Alice...you like rings right?" She sat back down.

"Yes, why?" She pursed her lips as if amused by the question.

"No reason."

"Mmmhmm" I sat next to her.

"Jasper.." I felt her embarrassment surround me.

"Don't be embarrassed." I assured her. I saw her wince.

"I'll try."

I smiled warmly to myself and stood up. I walked gracefully over to the dresser, arranged with hair products, makeup, etc. I reached into a drawer and pulled out a little box that fit into my palm.

I walked over to the bed and stood in front of Alice. Her emotions surrounded me again, this time only nervousness.

"Alice, don't be nervous either." I gave her a passionate smile.

"Jasper.." She slid her hands down her face tiredly. "Get this over with."

I chuckled at her return.

"There's more then a ring."

She felt embarrassed more then before, cause she knew what I was about to do.

"Jasper, don't tell me..-" I cut her off.

"Yes Alice, I'm going to propose to you."

I got down on one knee. I could tell she was speechless.

"Mary Alice Brandon, I promise to love you forever, every day of forever. Will you Marry me?" I opened the box and took out the ring. I looked up at her face, her eyes were watered up as she smiled.

"Yes, Jasper, yes of course." A single tear rolled down her face. I smiled and took her left hand and held it out. I took the ring and easily slipped it on her marriage finger.

"The only thing is.." She went on. "We've already married illegally."

"Well, a re-marriage. Emmett and Rosalie have married at least eight times."

She smiled brightly.

Alice looked at the ring on her finger. "It's beautiful!" Tears were running down her face rapidly. I sat beside her and wiped her tears.

"I thought you'd like it."

She pulled me into a tight hug. "Thank you." She whimpered.

"You're welcome." She released from the hug. Happy emotions filled her face.

"I'm also determined to take you somewhere special for a honeymoon. It's a surprise."

"A honeymoon also!"

"Mmmhmm."

She smiled.

"Whoa, you didn't have to do all this, Jazz." Her tears finally vanished.

"Well, I thought we could refresh our marriage." I grinned.

Alice nodded once then finally said after a few moments, "This is all too good."

"It's supposed to be."

She looked at the ring again and shook her head in disbelief.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's all so perfect." She looked up at me and smiled warmly.

"Of course. Everything is perfect as long as I'm with you." I pushed a piece of her hair out of her face.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Jazz." She couldn't stop starring at the ring.

"But when do I wake up?" I looked at her confused, I had no idea what she was talking

about. "It's all too perfect. This has to be a dream."

I looked at her and smiled. "It is."

She looked at me like I was crazy then smiled. "You're right it is. It's a dream come true."

**-NEXT DAY, ALICE POV-**

It was the day after Jasper proposed to me. I was excited about the honeymoon, and where he's going to take me. I was excited about the wedding, I just wonder when It's going to be.

I needed to get a dress, who's coming, plan everything. So much to think about when I don't even know when they were going to set the date. Rosalie can help me pick out a dress.. But I haven't asked her yet.

Jasper was still sleeping probably tired from the night he stayed out till 3:00am. Did he really stay out all night just trying to find a ring? This was the question that was stuck in my head. Where was he? What was he doing? Picking the ring? I looked at the ring on my finger. He had been gone all day and night just for the ring? Too many questions. I was debating on whether to wake him up or not. I decided not to he woke up a couple minutes later.

"Morning Jazz" I said as I looked at him. "Sleep good?" He smiled and nodded.

"Morning beautiful." He said as he leaned up and kissed my cheek.

I smiled at the touch of his lips. "I'm cold." At that moment I noticed I was wearing nothing but my bra and under wear.

"I see why" I was more embarrassed than when he proposed. He smiled. "There you go again. Why are you so insecure? You're beautiful."

I looked down and could feel my face turning red. I got outta bed walked over to the dresser pulled open a drawer and grabbed a tee shirt and a pair of jeans.

"I'm going to get dressed ok?" He stretched and got up.

"Yea. I think I am too after you." I smiled and walked to the bathroom.

Well actually more like pranced. I threw on the tee shirt and jeans. I straightened my hair and did my make-up. Jasper was sitting on the bed he looked confused when I walked out.

"Yes?" I asked wondering what was wrong.

"Isn't that my shirt?" He pointed to the shirt I had put on I looked down at it. It was his shirt.

"Oh wow. Yes it is." I felt stupid then. I walked to the dresser and pulled out one of my shirts went back into the bathroom and switched shirts. I walked back out and threw his shirt on the dresser. He had already gotten dressed I sat next to him on the bed and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Where are you planning to take me for the honeymoon?" I questioned.

"Haven't decided yet." I could tell he was lying.

"C'mon." I jerked my head up and looked at him. His glance met mine.

"It's a surprise."

I snickered. "I'm going to figure out sooner or later."

"Well, in till then It's a surprise." A grin was working up on his face.

"Alright then.." I smiled a little. "Anyway, the mutts are coming over today and I was wanting to announce the news."

"You haven't already?"

"Nuh uh."


End file.
